Diecisiete años es mucho Tiempo
by Cuits
Summary: Diecisiete años después de que Harry acabe con Voldemort aún tiene pequeñas cuentas pendientesspoilers del séptimo libro


Diecisiete años son muchos años. Muchas cosas se van, muchas se quedan y la mayoría cambien y se transforman en otras totalmente diferentes.

Dudley Dursley no es la misma persona que era con diecisiete años.

Le gusta pensar que es mejor persona pero solo tiene la certeza de que es diferente a aquel chaval malcriado que creía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor y de que sus caprichos eran lo único realmente importante.

Sentado en su sillón favorito en una pequeña casita unifamiliar a las afueras de Londres Dudley respira hondo y mira intensamente la foto enmarcada que le observa desde la mesita de café. Su padre, su madre y él en su dieciocho cumpleaños, Su primer cumpleaños en aquella especie de exilio en el que vivieron durante años, en un pequeño pueblecito costero cerca de Dover. También fue el último cumpleaños que pasaron los tres juntos, apenas ocho meses después su padre moría de un infarto sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada.

Aprendió a trabajar para poder comer y vivir, aprendió a ser humilde, aprendió lo que significaba el sacrificio y con el tiempo aprendió a poner las necesidades de los demás por encima de las suyas propias.

Aprendió muchas cosas que debió de aprender mucho antes y pagó un precio muy caro por aquella Educación.

-¡Papá, papá¡Mamá está haciendo pastel de chocolate con sirope de fresa!

El chillido agudo de su hija mayor le saca de ensimismamiento y sonríe ante tanta excitación.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu hermana al jardín y vais preparando los globos para tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

La sonrisa de su hija justo antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta trasera vale un millón de soles y aún así hay un pequeño peso que le oprime el corazón. Las cuentas pendientes tarde o temprano piden su saldo.

Se levanta del sofá y va hacia la cocina donde su mujer está terminando de aplicar el sirope de fresa por toda la superficie de la tarta

-Te juro que no sé como puede gustarle esta porquería ¿pastel de chocolate con sirope de fresa? Si no fuese porque es su cumpleaños

Se acera a ella sonriendo con algo de tristeza y se sienta en un taburete del mostrador de la cocina.

-Jeena, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ahora? Están a punto de llegar los niños y los globos

-Los globos están bien –separa otro de los taburetes del mostrador para hacerla sitio- siéntate por favor

No sabe por dónde empezar y aunque lo lógico sería empezar por el principio, ni siquiera sabe cuál es el principio.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté de cuando era pequeño?

-¿Lo de que eras una especie de matón del patio del recreo?

Lo dice divertida y Dudley no puede evitar sonreír con ella

-Si bueno, eso también – se aclara la garganta y le coge una mano buscando algo en lo que concentrarse que le ayude a decir lo que tiene que decir – Me refiero a mi primo, el que vivía con nosotros.

-Ah, tu misterioso primo del que no hay casi fotografías

Asiente con la cabeza y busca el modo de seguir aunque no encuentra las palabras para explicar lo poco que sabe y a la vez lo mucho que necesita que ella también lo sepa.

-Harry, se llamaba Harry… bueno, o se llama, en realidad no lo sé- se pasa nervioso la mano por su incipiente calva antes de continuar- él era… especial

-Cariño ¿No me lo puedes contar en otro momento? Los niños están a punto de venir y…

Trata de interrumpirla para explicarla, para hacerla entender pero un golpe seco en la ventana deja la conversación colgando del aire y a él sin aire en los pulmones.

Tras el cristal de la ventana de la cocina una elegante lechuza gris con un sobre amarillento en el pico les observa detenidamente, probablemente esperando a que la abran para poder llevar a cabo su entrega

Dudley se levanta sabiendo que sus explicaciones han llegado tarde, obviando el asombro de su mujer que comenta el curioso comportamiento del animal. Abre la ventana y sujeta el sobre con los dedos muy suavemente

-Gracias –Dice en voz alta

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunta Geena bastante intrigada y algo alarmada

El animal le mira intensamente y sin pestañear un par de segundos más sin pestañear antes de decidir que es una entrega segura y abrir el pico.

Sobre el sobre de color amarillento papiro unas letras elaboradas indican su apellido y dirección.

Eso sí que es una sorpresa, no esperaba que el sobre fuese dirigido a "los señores Dursley". Cierra la ventana en la que ya no se apoya ninguna lechuza y abre el sobre con cierto temor que no puede controlar.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

El tono de vez de su esposa es cada vez más agudo y aprensivo pero no se siente capaz de tranquilizarla. Cuando abre el sobre y vacía su contenido sobre el mostrador, cae una carta de letra igualmente elaborada y un escudo que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía en la esquina superior derecha, cae también otro pequeño sobre, esta vez sí, a nombre de su hija.

-Toma, léete esto- le acerca la carta a su mujer y con el sobre en la mano se dirige hacia el jardín.

-Ángela, cariño, entra un momento en casa. Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Es un regalo de cumpleaños?

No sabe qué contestarla así que simplemente sonríe y la acompaña al sofá

-Es para ti.

Observa ensimismado como los ojos de su hija se iluminan con cada palabra que lee y ni siquiera escucha los gritos de incomprensión que profiere su mujer desde la cocina. Su hija mayor cumple once años y desde que a los 8 años su hermana pequeña la cortó la coleta sin querer y a penas diez minutos después su larga cabellera volvía a tener la misma longitud, Dudley sabía que este momento llegaría.

Sabe que no podrá acompañarla donde ella irá, sabe que durante los próximos años solo estará en casa por vacaciones y que no podrá ayudarla con los deberes ni con muchas otras cosas y una punzada de pena y de temor le atraviesa los pulmones.

-¿Esto es verdad papá¿soy una bruja?

-No Ángela, es solo una broma de mal gusto – dice su mujer entrando en el salón.

Dudley respira hondo y le coloca el pelo castaño detrás de la oreja a su hija.

-Sí cariño, sí que es verdad

Y antes de que Jeena pueda rechistar el timbre les avisa que alguien está esperando a ser atendido. Dudley se levanta del sofá y sin mirar a su mujer va a abrir la puerta.

-Debe ser la gente del colegio.

Diecisiete años son muchos años. La mitad de su vida y a pesar de ello la gente todavía se gira para mirarle y los niños susurran a su espalda si verdaderamente es él o no.

No parece importar el tiempo que pase, o lo mucho que trate de pasar desapercibido, Harry Potter siempre será, muy a su pesar "El niño que sobrevivió"

A veces se pone su capa de invisibilidad para pasear por Hosmedage, a veces basta con cubrirse la cicatriz con el flequillo y quitarse las gafas pero hoy no ha hecho ninguna de las dos cosas para dar un paseo por el Callejón Diagon. Los más disimulados miran por el rabillo del ojo y susurran cuando él ya no puede oírlos, otros simplemente se le quedan mirando mientras avanza por las callejuelas con su hijo James en hombros.

-¿Puedo comprarme una varita?

-No hasta el año que viene

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no irás a Howards hasta el año que viene y no se puede tener una varita antes

El Callejón está lleno de niños con sus padres que hacen las últimas compras de libros, varitas y túnicas para el año escolar que se avecina y entre el ajetreo constante Harry puede pretender que en realidad nadie le conoce, que es solo otro mago más comprando un par de ingredientes más para la cena de la noche.

Maniobra, baja entre risas y cosquillas a su hijo mayor de los hombros y le alborota el pelo

-Venga James, si no le dices a mamá que te he dejado comer antes de la cena te invito a una rana de chocolate.

La cara del niño se ilumina ante la perspectiva de que su padre confíe en él para guardar un secreto y ante la sensación casi real del chocolate derritiéndose en su boca.

No ha dado dos pasos hacia la tienda de chucherías cuando siente un pequeño tirón de su túnica y se da la vuelta para ver en qué se ha enganchado, al parecer, en la mano de una niña de poco más edad que la de su hijo que le mira con unos inmensos ojos marrones asombrados.

-Perdona –dice con voz curiosa - ¿este eres tú?

Y señala una foto que ha visto cientos de veces, la utilizó de portada El Profeta en su primer número después de la caída de Voldemort y aparece en una de las últimas páginas de los libros de historia mágica como el que sostiene la niña.

Está claro que la niña tiene que ser hija de muggles y sin soltar a James de la mano se agacha y se pone en cuclillas sonriéndola, no contesta directamente a su pregunta, simplemente sonríe y extiende una mano.

-Harry Potter – dice presentándose – y este es mi hijo James

La niña duda por un momento antes de estrecharle la mano y sonreír abiertamente

-Ángela Dursley

Algo dentro de Harry salta y se pone alerta algo que le dice "no puede ser" y se contesta así mima diciendo "es". No deja de sonreír, probablemente porque no es capaz de cambiar de expresión y antes de que pueda terminar de construir la frase que se está formando en su cabeza, una voz lejanamente conocida atraviesa el callejón.

-¡Ángela!- escucha unos pasos acercándose pero es incapaz de apartar la mirada de la cara de la niña-¡Ángela cuántas veces te he dicho que no molestes a…

Pero la voz tampoco es capaz de terminar la frase. No cuando Harry por fin levanta la mirada y se pone de pie y ve a su pasado que ha venido para saludarle.

Es su primo y no lo es. Muchas veces se ha preguntado que habría sido de ellos, de los Dursley pero nunca ha podido sacar fuerzas como para que realmente le interesase. Decidió hacía tiempo que no se puede forzar el cariño y que lo mejor que podrían hacer los Potter y los Dursley era dejarse en paz mutuamente y ahora, Dudley, con menos pelo y menos kilos, con aspecto menos bruto y más adulto le miraba solemnemente sin decir nada.

-Papá, la rana de chocolate, van a cerrar la tienda

James le tira ligeramente de la mano sin entender nada y a sus pies la niña, Ángela, encuentra un aliado a su causa

-Yo también quiero una rana de chocolate

-No Ángela. Nada de picar antes de cenar.

Hay muchos conceptos extraños dentro de aquella frase. Es la primera vez que Harry oye a un Dursley negarle algo a alguno de los suyos. Es la primera vez que se plantea si quiera la idea de que Dudley tiene familia propia, una hija al menos y que al parecer ha heredado la magia de su rama materna de la familia.

Diecisiete años es mucho tiempo para cambiar pero, después de todo lo que había hecho y visto, le cuesta creer que Dudley Dursley haya podido cambiar hasta el punto de llevar a su hija al Callejón Diagon.

Sin demasiado disimulo Harry se fija en las bolsas que cuelgan de la mano de Dudley.

-Libros y túnicas- explicó- empieza en Howards este año.

Harry asiente con la cabeza y parece salir de su ensimismamiento, al menos lo justo para sonreír a la niña y giñarla un ojo.

-Te lo vas a pasar muy bien, ya lo verás.

Un silencio incómodo, más aún de lo que toda la situación había sido les cubre a los cuatro y justo cuando Harry comienza a darse la vuelta la voz de Dudley de nuevo le deja helado.

-¿Podrías… podrías cuidar de ella mientras esté por aquí?- "por aquí" Harry entiende claramente que se refiere al mundo mágico- ya sé que estará bien en el colegio pero si pasase algo…nosotros… yo no podré…

No le deja terminar. Hay algo en Dudley que solo ha atisbado una vez con anterioridad, el mismo día que abandonó Pivret Drive, el día que le dijo que para él era algo más que un gasto de espacio

-Claro

Harry se agacha una vez más para ofrecerle su mano a la niña

-Ha sido un placer Ángela Dursley

-Harry – dijo Dudley antes de ofrecerle la mano- me… me alegro de que estés bien

Estrecha su mano con una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago

-Lo mismo digo. Ya nos veremos Dudley.

Se da la vuelta y agarrando a James de la mano fuertemente con dirección a la tienda escucha a Ángela exclamar "mira papá, está en mi libro de historia". Algo sigue dándole vueltas entre la boca del estómago y el corazón, algo parecido a una cicatriz que pica cuando va a cambiar el tiempo.

Tiene su propia familia y amigos y gente que le quiere y hasta ese mismo momento no se había percatado de que una pequeña parte de él, la parte que seguía teniendo diez años y durmiendo en el hueco de la escalera, aún espera que su verdadera familia le acepte, le quiera aunque fuese un poco.

Redención y perdón.

Ligero como una pluma, satisfecho como una cuenta pendiente de una vida entera que se salda Harry mira a su hijo mientras empuja la puerta de la tienda de chucherías.

-¿Te he hablado alguna vez de cuando era pequeño?


End file.
